1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lens driving apparatuses and particularly to a lens driving apparatus in which an upper leaf spring and a lens holding member are bonded together.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, a large number of portable devices include a function with which still or moving images are taken. Such portable devices include a lens driving apparatus that drives a lens body to automatically focus on a target image during image capturing of a subject. Examples known as a lens driving apparatus used in a portable device include a lens driving apparatus described in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3183101.
Referring now to FIG. 20, the lens driving apparatus described in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3183101 is described below. FIG. 20 is an exploded perspective view of the configuration of a lens driving apparatus 900 described in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3183101.
The lens driving apparatus 900 described in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3183101 includes a lens holding member 912 that can hold a lens body, biasing members that support the lens holding member 912 in such a manner as to allow the lens holding member 912 to move in an optical axis direction, a fastening member 911 that fastens part of the biasing members, and a moving mechanism 910 that includes magnets 915, a coil 913, and a yoke 914. The biasing members are constituted by an upper leaf spring 916 and a lower leaf spring 917. The coil 913 is wound around the lens holding member 912. When an electrical current is caused to pass through the coil 913 disposed in a magnetic field of the magnets 915, an electromagnetic force acts on the coil 913 in a predetermined direction. The electromagnetic force acting on the coil 913 moves the lens holding member 912 around which the coil 913 is wound. Such a movement of the lens holding member 912 allows a portable device including the lens driving apparatus 900 to focus on a target image. The lens driving apparatus 900 holds the lens holding member 912 in a neutral position in an initial state using the upper leaf spring 916 and the lower leaf spring 917.
In the lens driving apparatus 900 described in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3183101, the upper leaf spring 916 biases the lens holding member 912 upward and the lower leaf spring 917 biases the lens holding member 912 downward in order to hold the lens holding member 912 in a neutral position in the initial state. The upper leaf spring 916 and the lens holding member 912 are fixed to each other by being bonded together. Thus, when the lens driving apparatus 900 receives an impact in a case, for example, where it is dropped by mistake, the adhesive used for joining the upper leaf spring 916 and the lens holding member 912 together may come off.